Holding Back Hysterics
While the rest of the PAW Patrol are on a big mission, Skye, Aid, and Herbie are at the lookout feeling bored. So they try to call some friends over to have some fun, most of them are busy. Then in their last attempt, Casey, who isn't busy at all, happily agrees to come over. He has no clue as to what to do when he arrives, but then gets a great idea on how to have fun with the bored pups. Will it work? Characters Aid (Attack Pac's) Skye Robo-Dog Herbie (Attack Pac's) Everest Jake Tracker Carlos Casey (Attack Pac's) Bailey (Attack Pac's) Story It was springtime in Adventure Bay. While the rest of the pups were out on a big mission with Ryder, the others: Aid, Skye, and Herbie were bored. *sighs* I wonder how the other pups are doing. Said Aid Great. I suppose. Responded Skye Herbie looked the boredest out of the three of them. He got up from lying on his back and just rolled along the floor, before stopping on his underbelly. What is there to do? He wondered We could play volleyball. Suggested Aid Nah. Said Skye. We played that before Ryder called us. Oh, right. Said Aid Maybe some.....pup pup boogie? Said Herbie Too tired from my last round. Aid said Oh yeah, you were exhausted from all that dancing weren't you? Herbie said Sure was. Aid answered Skye thought for a second. Then she got an idea. How about we call one of the other pups over? She suggested Great idea Skye! Said Aid excitedly. Skye first calls Jake and Everest. Hey Skye! Hi Aid and Herbie! Greeted Jake who was sitting inside his cabin. Hey pups! Said Everest Hi Jake! Hi Everest! The trio greeted What's going on? Jake asked Nothing much. Me, Aid and Herbie are really bored. We were wondering if Everest could come over. Skye stated Oh Skye, I would love to hang out, but a poor bear cub got seperated from her mother and is freezing. Everest said while pointing to a bear cub in a heating blanket. So me and Jake are warming him up so he can go back to his mother. She explained A-a-a-a-a b-b-bear? Aid shivered Everest giggled. Yes Aid, a bear. But it's just a cub. She said Aid blushed. Heheheh, right. J-just a cub. He said while rubbing his head. Ok Everest. Said Skye. I hope you two are successful. Thanks Skye! Everest said Goodbye pups! Jake said while waving. Bye! Herbie, Skye, and Aid said before Skye stopped the call. Well that didn't work. Aid muttered Well then, let's try someone else. Said Skye Ok then. Call Carlos and Tracker. Aid said So Skye called Carlos and Tracker. Hi Skye! Hi Aid and Herbie! Greeted Carlos Hola pups! Said Tracker Hey Tracker! Hey Carlos! Said the pups Anything going on lately? Asked Carlos No, not really. Answered Skye. But we were wondering if Tracker can come over for a while. Lo siento Skye. I'm sorry, but I have to help one of Mandy's friends get back home. The poor amigo wandered out one night and got lost, so me and Carlos are taking him back. Tracker stated Oh, ok. Skye said feeling a little down. Well, I hope you guys get back safely. Said Herbie Gracias Herbie! Said Tracker Hope you guys find somethong to do. Said Carlos. Bye! Adios mi amigos! Said Tracker Bye! Herbie, Skye, and Aid said before ending the call. So, that was a two for two. Herbie said while frowning. At this rate, we'll be bored for the rest of the day! Aid moaned Maybe we should just wait for the other pups to return. Suggested Skye Yeah, we should. Agreed Aid before laying back down. The pups resumed their boredom postures, before Herbie remembered something. Say, isn't there someone else we could call? He asked We tried Everest, we tried Tracker, who else is there? Aid wondered But did we try.......Casey? Herbie asked while smiling. Casey! Of course! I forgot he's also one of our friends! Aid exclaimed I guess I was too bored to think properly. Skye said Let's try him! Herbie said before giving him a call. Howdy Herbie! Greeted Bailey Hiya pups! Good to see you! Said Casey Hey Casey! Hi Bailey! The pups said So, what's happening partners? Asked Bailey Well, nothing much is happening, and we're all pretty bored, and all the other pups are on a big mission. They won't be back for a while, so we wanted to know if Casey can come down for a while. Herbie explained You wanna go hang out with your friends for a while Casey? Asked Bailey I'd love to! Responded Casey. I'll be down there in a few minutes pups. Hooraaaay! The pups cheered My, it sounds like you all were desperate to have something fun happen! Smokie said We sure were! Said Herbie before he and the other two pups laughed. The pups hung up, and Casey got into his steam train. Have fun! Bailey says as she ways to Casey. Thanks Bailey! Said Casey. Full steam ahead! He shouted as he started his train and headed to the lookout. The other pups waited for Casey's arrival. They were excited. What should we do when he gets here? Asked Herbie Maybe some frisbee, or maybe a trip to the beach, or or even do a story. Aid listed A story? Wondered Herbie Yeah! Liiiiike, one where a terrifying dragon tries to eat up everyone's flowers! Stated Aid Oh dear! That wouldn't be too good! Herbie said But before he tries to eat the princess's flowers in her garden, a brave knight *rubs Herbie's head* comes along and defeats the dragon. Aid expounded Really?! Herbie said happily. Really! Aid said Those all sound fun, but let's see what Casey wants to do first. Suggested Skye You're right. He's the guest, so he gets to decide. Agreed Aid Herbie then spots puffs of smoke in the distance. I think I see Casey coming. He said Oh! How far is he? Asked Aid Skye took a glance. He doesn't seem to be that far from here. She said Suddenly, a grasshopper jumps onto Skye's head. Whaaa, hey! She exclaims before the grasshopper jumps in between Aid's eyes. Huh, what in the world! Aid shouts as the hopping bug hops on Herbie's nose. AAAHHHHH! Oof! Herbie sreams as he jumps backwards, trips, and falls on is back. With the grrasshopper leaping off his nose and hopping away. You okay Herbie? Asked Skye as she walks over to the frightened corgi. Herbie was shaking a bit from the encounter. Y-y-y-y-yeah, I'm fine. Never better. He quivers Heheh, don't worry Herbie. The bug's gone now. Aid says Herbie gets up. That was one.........big.......creepy......crawler! He said Or do you mean, heebie hopper? Aid jokes before they all laugh. What's a heebie hopper? Asked a familiar voice. They all look back. Casey! They shouted Hey guys! Said Casey. How have you been so far? Bored. Said Herbie Miserable. Added Skye Droopy. Finished Aid Wow, you guys sound like you need some fun. Said Casey So, what do you want to do? We could go to the beach, we could play some frisbee, we could act out a- Aid was listing before Skye paused his idea list. Remember, Casey is the guest. She whispered Oh, right. Forgot, sorry. Aid uttered Skye knew this was due to Aid's short term memory loss. Herbie giggled a litte. I mean to say, what would you like to do? Aid corrected Welllllll, I'm not so sure. Casey responded. I just wanna stay here at the moment. I don't really feel like going out and about right now. Oh, okay. Said Aid, getting a little disheartened. We understand. Said Skye You wanna play anything at all? Asked Herbie Hmmm, nothing came to my mind about that either. Answered Casey Sooooo, you just feel like, resting or something? Skye asked Well, not really. I just don't know what I want to do with you guys. Casey responded Ooookaaaay. Skye said in a oddly manner. Casey thought about it for a second, then came up with an idea. Hey, how about you guys do this little contest? He said Contest? Aid wondered. What kind of contest? Follow me! Said Casey as he headed into the lookout. Skye, Herbie, and Aid were confused, but they followed the beagle inside. Casey was sitting next to some pillows. Ok, so Aid, you sit here. Casey says as he pats a turqoise pillow. Aid walks over and sits on the pillow. Skye, you sit here. Casey instructs while pointing to a yellow pillow. Skye does the same thing Aid did. And finally Herbie, sit here please. Said Casey while putting his paw on a green pillow. Herbie does what the others did and sits on the pillow as well. Now what? Asked Skye Now lay on your backs. Casey stated The three pups did so, but they were all still a little confused. Hey Casey, what's all this about? Herbie asked This contest is to see which one of you can resist laughing. Casey replied Soooo, are you gonna tell us a joke or act out something funny? Asked Aid Nope. Casey replied. I'm going to tickle you guys. Tickle us?! The three pups exclaimed. Yep! Said Casey while smiling. You guys looked like you cloud use some serious fun, so this is what I'll do to provide it! I'll first start tickling your bellies. I move on to other places a little later, but the point is to not laugh. You can smile and maybe laugh as lowly as you can, but if I hear a giggle or a snicker out of any of you, you're out of the contest! Casey explains Hmmm, ok! Said Skye Ok? Aid said confusingly. Sure, why not! Said Herbie. Bring on the tickles! Aid looked at Herbie with a puzzled expression. Ummmm, welllll. Aid said uncomfortably What's wrong Aid? Asked Skye Yeah, it's only tickling. Herbie said Aid knew that he was the most ticklish out of all the pups. But he didn't want to hurt Casey's feeling. After all, he did want something fun to do. *sighs* Ok Casey, go ahead and get started. Aid said while frowning. Casey started off by tickling Aid's belly and immediately, Aid's frown turned into a smile. He tried to hold out laughing as hard as he could. Mmmmmmmm. Aid mumbles as he squirms a little, but not tothe point of getting out of Casey's reach. Pretty good Aid. Commented Casey. Now let's see how you do Skye. He says as he starts tickling Skye's belly. *gasp* Ooooooooooohhhhhhh. Skye groans, trying not to let her laughter escape. Alright then, how about you Herbie? Said Casey as he goes for Herbie's belly next. Herbie smiled and felt his laughter coming up, but he holds it. Not bad you guys. Said Casey. Let's see if you can handle this! He says as he grabs Aid's pup pack. What are you doing with my pup pack? Asked Aid You know how your pup pack has robotic hands to grab your first aid kit supplies? Casey asked Y-yeah. Said Aid knowing what Casey was going to do with them. *barks* Hands! Then the robotic hands emerge. Skye and Herbie had an anticipation look, while Aid had a nervous one. They only listen to you Aid, so you know what to do. Said Casey Aid gulped. Uhhhhh, *sigh*......tickle our bellies. He said with a frown. Both the robotic hands start with their owner's belly. Again, Aid turned his frown upside down as the hands tickle about his belly. Aid felt as if he was going to crack, but the hands then went for Herbie. They wriggle their metal fingers all about the corgi's belly. Ooohhhhh, mmmmmmhhhhh. Geeeeeee. Herbie mutters trying not to laugh. The robotic hands continue on him. Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh mmmyyyyyyyyyy. He moaned Then, they stopped, and went to Skye, who smiled just upon the rootic hands turning to her next. Then the hands started. Eeeeeeeeeeeeee! Skye squeaked. She was smiling with her teeth showing, giving it her all to not laugh. After that, the hands stop, and the left hand went for Aid, while the right on continued on Skye. Ooooooh. Went Aid Aaaaaaah. Went Skye Herbie smiled at the sight of both of them, but then almost let a laugh escape when he gasped after a ticklish feeling coming upon him. Casey had resumed to the tickle task, and was starting back up on Herbie. Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy. Geeeek! Noooooonooooooo! Herbie exclaims as he squirms. You having a tough time Herbie? Asked Casey he playfully pokes Herbie's belly three times. Heeeep! Aaaaaaaa noooooooo! Herbie responds. Alright you guys! Let's move on to another place. Said Casey *barks* Stooooooooooop tiiickliiiiiiiing ooouurr belliiiieeesss. Aid says while still trying not to laugh. The hands stop just as Aid told them to. Aid let out a sigh of relief. Phew! That was tough! Said Skye But that's just the beginning! Said Casey. Now let's go for yourrrr mmmmmmm, sides! He confirms Uh oh! You guys ready for this? Skye asked the other two pups. Heheh, I'll last! Said Herbie with courage. Aid started to enjoy the contest a little. Heh, alright. I'm ready. He said with a slight smile. *barks* Tickle our sides! And with that, The robotic hands started tickling Herbie and Aid. Eeeeeeeeeeeek! Aid exclaims Yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Herbie shrieked Heheh, what's the matter boys? Can't take a little tickling? Skye asked with a slight smirk. Casey heard this and got ready to make Skye eat her words. He tickled as vigorously on her sides. Skye went from sly, to cry. She started to tear up a bit from Casey's tickling. Heeeeeee! Mmmmmmmmm! Dooooooh noooo! Skye exclaims while trying her hardest to resist laughing. Heeeeey heeeeey Aiiiiiid?! Herbie asked as the right robotic hand tickled his left side. Yeeeaaaaaahhh Heeeeerbiiiiiieeeee? AId responded You erk, doing fi- aaahh fine? heeeeep! Herbie asked Aid nodded, but he couldn't help smiling from the left robotic hand tickling his right side. Diiiiiiike! Heeeee! Oooooooope! Skye shrieks as Casey continues tickling both her sides. Then the robotic hand tickling Herbie goes to Aid, increasing his task to resist laughing. Mmmmmmm aaaaaaaaaa ooooooooooooooooh! Aid mumbles Phew! Herbie sighs. That was close! Casey decides to give Skye a break, much to her satisfaction. He then stands in front of Herbie, who gazes up in a little bit of worry at the sight of him. You ready for some more Herbie? Casey questioned Herbie gulps, nods with a nervous grin. Casey then tickled His sides. He felt as if he would burst at any moment. Then, to make matters worse, both the robotic hands joined Casey and tickled Herbie's sides as well. OOOOOOOHHHH NNNNOOOOOO!! Herbie shouts as he feels double the tickle sensation. He squirmed and he shook. Aid looks over at the corgi. He's having in rough! He said Talk about it! Agreed Skye Herbie was tempted to move away, but he knew if he wanted to win, he had to stay put. Must.............not.................laugh! Herbie said to himself as his eyes were shut tight and he smiled wide with his teeth showing. Casey smiled. You had enough? He asked Herbie. Mmmmmmmmmmmhmmmmmmmmmm! Herbie mumbled Ok, let's see if one of your friends can endure that! Casey said as he stopped tickling Herbie and turned to Skye and Aid. Both of them gulped. Go for Aid first! Skye insisted Nononono! I can't handle that! I'm too ticklish! Protested Aid Hmmmmmm. Pondered Casey. I piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick.............................Aid! Aid's eyes widened. He sank into his pillow. Ohhhhh nooooooooo. He groaned The robotic hands started to ticke Aid's sides, resulting in immediate tossing and turning. Nnnnnnnnn, mmmmmmmmmmmmhhhmmm! Aid mumbled Casey joined, but didn't go for Aid's sides. Instead, he tickled Aid's belly again. *gasp* OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! Gack! AIYYYYEEEEEE! Aid exclaims. The intensity was too much for him. You done? Asked Casey YYYEEEESSSSS! Aid answered Ok then! Skye, you ready for this one? Casey asked as he walked over to the cockapoo. Skye frowned. She felt like she would lose here. O-o-okay. I'm r-ready. She stuttered This time, the right robotic hand tickle Skye's right side, the left one tickled her belly, and Casey tickled both her left side and her belly. Skye was very close to cracking up in laughter. *pant pant pant* Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! Noooooooooo! I'll..............win.........this..........con......test! She stammers Casey then stops. Aid saw this, knowing that a new round was coming up. *bark* Stop tickling her! The robotic hands stopped. Alright! Last round you guys! Casey announced *inhales and exhales* Oh is that true? Skye said, trying to catch her breath. Now for this round, I'll need you guys to follow me again. Said Smokie as he grabbed Aid's pup pack and walked to the elevator. The other three pups get up from their pillows and walk inside the elevator as well. It then takes them up to the upper level. So, what's this new round like? Asked Herbie You'll see. Said Casey. Hey Robo-dog! Where are ya! Casey called Robo-dog rolls up to him. *bark* He greeted Hey Robo-dog! Listen, I need you for something. *whispers* *bark bark* Robo-dog responds Skye looked puzzled. What were you telling him? She asked Aid got a little nervous, and Herbie got a little excited. Smokie directed the pups to a sofa. Sit up here please. He said The pups jump on the sofa and sit down. Skye on the left, Aid in the middle, and Herbie on the right. And now put your hind paws up on here. Casey says as he pushes a table over towards them. Ummm, okay Casey. Skye said confusingly. Alright! Said Herbie S-s-s-sure. Aid said, feeling a little nervous. They then put their hind paws on the table. And now, I'll have to, uh, tie you guys up a bit. Said Casey Huh? Questioned Skye W-w-w-what? Stammered Aid Okay Casey! Said Herbie Casey then gets a jump rope and ties it around Skye, Aid, and Herbie's waist to to the sofa. He then gets plain rope to hold Herbie's, Skye's, and Aid's legs all together. Ummm, this is a little confusing. Said Aid What's this all about? Asked Skye Casey then walks away, and comes back, with a feather in his mouth. Oh dear. Skye remarked He's gonna tickle our- Aid said Uh ohhh. Herbie murmurs, knowing what might happen here. Robo-dog also has a feather in his mouth. Aid, tell your robotic hands to tickle your..........hind paws. Casey told Aid. Aid gasped. O-o-o-our hind p-p-paws? He stuttered That's right! Casey said *gulp* You r-ready for this Skye? Aid said while turning to Skye. *giggles* You bet! Skye said. I'm ready for it Casey! Herbie? Aid asks as he turns to Herbie. I'm ready! Herbie responds. Go for it Casey! Aid frowned and looked at his tied hind paws. He then looks at his robotic hands. Next, Smokie and Robo-dog. And finally belly and sides. He thinks for a moment, he realizes that the whole contest was pretty fun, and he did enjoy being tickled, despite his extreme ticklishness. He sighs, then puts on a courageous look. Alright Casey! He said, starting to smile. Let's do this! Ok Aid! Said Casey. Final round! Three...Two...One...Go! *bark* Tickle our hind paws! The robotic hands start with Skye's hibd paws. She feels the urge to laugh, but doesn' even think about letting it out. Heeeeeeeeeeee! She shrieks. Mmmmmmmmmhhhhmmmmmmmmmm! Ready Herbie? Casey said while standing in front of Herbie's hind paws with the feather in his mouth. Yep! I'm ready! Herbie declared Ok then! Casey says as he starts with Herbie's left hind paw. Geeeek! Oh my! Oh my! Oh my! Herbie jittered Robo-dog barked as he starts tickling Aid's hind paws. Aid felt a huge urge to just crack up right then and there. Jeeeeeeeeeeeez! Thaaaaaaat, ticklllllllles! He shouted Then, the robotic hands go at his sides. GAAAAAAHHH! TOOOO MUUUUCH! TOOOO MUUUUCH! He screamed Casey decided to take light of the moment and tickle his hind paws with his paws, and his belly with the feather. Aid crossed his paws at ths new course of action. He felt like a bomb was sitting inside his body, and the fuse was lit, and it was short. MMMMMMMMMMM! NNNNNNNGGGHHHHH! HNGGHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH! Aid exclaims as he squirms and shakes and strains. His eyes were closed tightly and he was grinding his teeth. He tried his very best not to laugh. Skye and Herbie saw Aid and smiled. He's sure having fun now isn't he? Asked Herbie Oh, he's having a blast! Skye said Aid made a big smile, he started to tear up, and he even felt like he was about to explode! Casey grinned. You want Herbie and Skye to have turn? He asked PFFFFFT! GGEEEEE! NNNNGGGHHHH! SURE! SURE! SURE! GIVE THEM A TURN! PLEEEEEAASE! I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE OF THIS! Aid pleaded Ok Aid, if you say so. Said Casey as he goes to Skye and tickled her belly with his left paw, and her hind paws with the feather and right paw. Skye could feel the laugh trying to break free. She put up a fight, but felt like her limits were breaking and crossed her paws. MMMMMM! UGGGGHHHHHH! I'M......TOO........CLOSE.....TO.......MY............LIMIT! She stammered underneath her resistance. Robo-dog set to work on Herbie's right hind paw. Herbie held back his laughter for as long as he could. But then, Robo-dog tickled the direct center of Herbie's right hind paw. This caused Herbie to shriek a little. That part of his hind paw was his tickle spot. EEEEK! NNNNOOOOONNNNOOOOONNNOOO! NOOOT THEEEERRREEE! ANYWHERE BUT THERE! He said But Robo-dog continued on that spot. Herbie knew if he was tickled there, his resistance wouldn't last that much longer. Aid was still squirming from being tickled from his robotic hands. Skye was feeling like her laughter was going to break free and take to the skies! Herbie covered his right hind paw with his left, but that didn't stop the tickling. Each pup knew one thing, that they didn't have long to go to reach there breaking point. AAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! Aid grunted MMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHH! Herbie groaned EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK! Skye squealed GAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! HEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Aid, Skye, and Herbie bellowed respectively. IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI CAHAHAHAHAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMOHOHOHOHOHORE! Aid guffawed THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHT TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES SMOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHKIE! Skye screamed ROHOHOHOHOHOHOHOBOHOHOHOHOHO-DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOG! THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT'S MY TIHIHIHIHICKLE SPOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT! Herbie hollered Casey giggled a little. Having fun? He asked the three pups who were all in hysterics. IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI GUEHEHEHEHEHEHEHESS! Aid answered MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAYBHEHEHEHEHEHE! Replied Skye SOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORTAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Herbie stated Well I'm glad you guys are having fun. Say, I think Aid needs some more. Casey said All the tickling stopped at once. Aid, Herbie, and Skye panted heavily. *pant* No I *pant* don't! Aid declared Here they come buddy! Casey said as he, Robo-dog, and the robotic hands prepped themselves. Aid gulped, and shut his eyes tightly, expecting the worst. He felt a stroke of a feather touch his left hind paw. Robo-dog did this. Heeheeheeheehee! I don't know if I can handle much more! He said Then, his robotic hands tickled each of his sides. Pffffffft! Hehehehehehehe! Oh my goodnehehehess! He chuckled Then, Casey used his right paw to tickle Aid's belly, his left paw to tickle his left hind paw, and the feather to tickle his right. BAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MMHHMMHHMMMHHHMMMHHH! IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI'M GOING TOHOHOHOHO PAHAHAHASS OHOHOHOUT!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He shouted as he tosses around and wriggles wildy. Skye and Herbie giggled. You think he'll be fine? Asked Herbie I think he'll be juuuust fine. Skye replied Aid was in heavy amounts of tears, he was blushing in a deep shade of red, and he was straining hard. GEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORE! I'M NOT ABLE TO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANDLE ALL OF AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS! He said as he crossed his paws. After five more minutes, Aid's tickle time stopped. He was a hot mess. So Aid, you had fun? Casey asks while smiling. *pant, pant, pant, pant* Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. Aid moaned with his tongue sticking out. His paws twitched a bit and his sides were a little sore. Hmmm, maybe Skye and Herbie could use something like that too! Casey said with a smile. Skye and Herbie's eyes widened. Oh no! We're good! Skye said nervously. Y-y-yeah! I feel just fine thank you! Heheheh. Herbie giggled with fear. They both bent their paws downward and gave a nervous look with their teeth showing. Tickle time started with two new guests. While Casey went all out on Skye, Robo-dog and the robotic hands set to work on Herbie. HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SMOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOKIHIHIHIHIHIE! I'M GOING TO CRIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIE! Skye said, before breaking out in tears. She felt Casey's paws tickling all about her left hind paw. Then she started to squirm when Casey tickled her belly with his left paw. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH MYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHY GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOODNESS! Skye yelled Herbie had broken into tears shortly afterwards. The left robotic hand grabbed his right leg, and the right hand poked the center of his right hind paw. Heeeeeeeeeeee! Herbie squealed. Noooonoooo, nooot theeeerrrreee! But the robotic hand tickled his tickle spot vigorously. And he nudged to the right when he felt Robo-dog tickle his left side. CAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MY SPOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT! MY TICKLE SPOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT! OH IT TICKLES! IT TICKLES HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Herbie bellowed After five more minutes, the tickling stopped. And Casey untied the three pups. Skye and Herbie were trying to catch their breath. Aid was still semi-motionless. Thanks Robo-dog! Said Casey *bark* Robo-dog replied and rolled away. Hey Aid! You can put your robotic hands away now. Smokie said Aid manages to hear Casey, and moves his body upward, twitching a bit as he moves. Heheheh! You guys ok? Asked Casey Yeah. We're fine. Answered Skye. You know what? That was actually pretty fun! She said Heh yeah! I do love to be tickled. Said Herbie The pups look at Aid, who was lying on the ground. How about you Aid? Casey asks the tuckered out retriever. Casey? Aid says as he gets up and walks to the beagle. I-I had a blast! He said happily. You did? Casey asked Yeah, I did. I may be very ticklish, but I guess even a little tickling couldn't hurt. Aid said Well I'm glad Aid. Said Casey Thanks for the wonderful time we had. Maybe we could possibly do something like that again! Aid says while wagging his tail. *chuckles* Maybe Aid. Maybe. Said Casey Or maybe, we'll do it to you instead. Said Skye Casey backs up a bit. M-m-m-me? Heheheh, good one Skye. He said getting a little nervous. Umm, I wasn't kidding. Skye stated You could handle it, couldn't you? Herbie asked the nervous beagle. W-w-well, I guess. Sorta. Maybe. Casey said as he backs up a little more and falls on his bottom. But but but, I don't really think I'll enjoy it that much. He said Aid sneaks up behind Casey and tickles his sides. Uh! Hahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahahaid! Casey laughed Then Skye tickled Casey's belly. Ohohohohohohohohoho! S-S-S-Skye?! Whahahahahahat are you dohohohohohohoing?! Smokie asked as he continued laughing. Then, Herbie tickled Smokie's hind paws. Casey started tearing up a little. Heeheeheeheeheeheeheehee! Heheheheheherbie?! Yohohohohohou tohohohohoo?! Hehehehehehehehehehehehe! Ohohohohohohohohoho! Hahahahaaaaa! Casey laughed loudly. Having fun Casey? Aid, Skye, and Herbie said all together. Eeeeeeeheeheehee! Hehehe! I pffft hahahaha! I guess! Ngh, kahahahahaha! I pfffft hahahahaa! I guess this ihihhihihihihis kinda fuhuhuhuhun. Casey says as he move about a little. The upper room of the lookout was filled with the laughter of a beagle in hysterics. Aid continued his patterned paw movements on Caseys sides. Skye wriggled, and even poked his sensitive belly. And Herbie went about tickling the beagle's hind paws. Casey was in a complete state of hysterics. But, he seemed to enjoy it. You're sound so cute when you laugh Casey! Said Aid Yeah, you probably never got tickled before. Ever! Said Herbie *giggles* Do you like the feeling? Skye asked Teeheeheeheeheeheehee! Eeeeheeheeeeeheeheeheeheeeee! I mmmphh *crosses his hind paws and twists to the left a little* kinda like ihihihihihit! I guess I lihihihihihihike it! Hahahahahahahaha! Casey laughed Great! Cause, is it fine if we go on for five more minutes? Asked Skye Yeah, besides like I said, "A little tickling couldn't hurt". Said Aid Casey looked at Herbie, who smiled as he tickled his hind paws a bit. Uhuhuhuhuhuhuh! Suhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhure! Said Casey It is rather fuhuhuhuhuhun! He added And with that, the golden retriever, cockapoo, and pembroke welsh corgi continued there tickle time with the ticklish beagle. The End